


SAUDADE

by Chica_Medusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica_Medusa/pseuds/Chica_Medusa
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido con ultron, Pietro Maximoff pareció haber sobrevivido, postrado en una camilla debatiéndose entre la vida y muerte. Clint Barton le acompaña día tras día en su lucha por conservar la vida.pero al parecer el destino del peli plata  ya esta escrito. Y  solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo inminente ocurra."Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor".





	

Habían pasado aproximadamente ocho meses, ocho meses desde que sus ojos azules llenos de vida fueron cerrados tras haber recibido múltiples disparos. Disparos que yo debí haber recibido.

Todavía no entendía porque me salvó, no era su obligación hacerlo, más sin embargo lo hizo. Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, recuerdo mis ojos abrirse tan grandes por la sorpresa y una gran opresión en mi pecho al verlo ahí sin moverse.

Hoy, como todos los días, me dirijo al piso que Stark hubo puesto exclusivo para Pietro a petición mía, no fue fácil, pero tras pedírselo insistentemente accedió. Caminé sin prisa hasta llegar al cuarto que ya conocía a la perfección.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo sigue?

Pregunté a una enfermera que cuidaba los  avances de Pietro.

—Sigue estable. Su recuperación es lenta pero estable. —Contestó amablemente la enfermera.

—Entiendo… Si no es mucha molesta, ¿podría dejarme a solas con él? Cualquier cosa que pase le llamaré enseguida. —Hablé tranquilo, una parte de mi estaba feliz por su recuperación.

—Claro señor Barton, estaré en el laboratorio por cualquier cosa.

—Gracias. —Susurré mientras me dirigía a la silla que aguardaba desde hacía ocho meses, justo al lado de la camilla del platinado.

Todos los días sin excepción llego desde temprano y me quedo hasta altas horas de la noche que es cuando Wanda viene a verlo, y por así decirlo a "relevarme". Aunque ella y todos los de la Torre no lo digan, sé que me odia. Y no la culpo, su hermano y única familia está postrado en una camilla por mi culpa, yo también odiaría a esa persona si matara a alguien tan cercano a mí. Si a Natasha le hubiese pasado algo similar por culpa de otra persona, la odiaría de tal manera que no podría verla en pintura.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no nos dirigimos mucho la palabra, Wanda no me negó verlo ni cuidarlo. Más al verla, en sus ojos se podía notar resentimiento y odio, sé que lo merezco y por ello no digo nada, solo me limito a hablar con ella para informarle de la mejoría de Pietro y alguna que otra cosa sin importancia.

Dirijo mi vista a su cuerpo, observo como su pecho sube y baja con toda la calma que podía, fui subiendo la mirada lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro, esas facciones fuertes pero con toques delicados, sus labios de un tono rosa pálido al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus pestañas largas que cubrían esos ojos que deseo ver desde hace mucho. Sigo observándolo hasta llegar a su cabello, ese cabello platinado que tanto me gusta, tan despeinado como siempre, un tanto largo por el tiempo que lleva acostado.

Con cuidado dirijo mi mano a la suya, y sin tiempo a darme cuenta pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no traté de detenerlas, ni lo haría. Sentía que si no lo hacía  explotaría. Desde hace mucho quería hacerlo, pero quería hacerme el fuerte y fui guardando tanto dolor hasta no poder más.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en mi rostro por lo tonto que debo verme en este momento, sin embargo sabía que nadie más me miraba dado que todos los Vengadores, a excepción de mí, estaban  en una misión algo extensa por lo que llegué a escuchar.

Después de lo ocurrido contra Ultron presenté mi renuncia ante el cap, y aunque no me dijo sí o no, no me volví a presentar a una misión después de ello. Ninguno me dijo nada, y aunque lo hubiesen hecho no me habrían convencido de cambiar mi decisión.

Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar las cosas y poder poner mis sentimientos en claro. Hace al menos un mes que me puse a pensar el porqué de mi cuidado  con el platinado. Recordé las palabras que me dio Natasha después de contarle todo: “Es simple, te enamoraste de Pietro y por eso te comportas así.” Fue lo que Natasha dijo mientras me sonreía.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana, todo se veía tan calmado, el viento soplaba lento y los pájaros cantaban, todo parecía ir bien…. Vaya mentira.

De un momento a otro la máquina que monitoreaba a Pietro comenzó a sonar, conocía ese sonido, era el característico sonido que hacía cuando algo estaba mal, corrí para ver al platinado y noté que temblaba levemente. Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse al sentir que lo perdía, corrí con la doctora y esta fue de inmediato a valorar la situación, me dijo que el chico tenía un ataque, seguido me pidió que saliera del cuarto. Me negué al principio.

–Morirá si no sale ahora.

Solo esas palabras por parte de la doctora me hicieron salir de inmediato y esperar en una pequeña sala de junto. Sentía miedo e impotencia al no poder hacer nada por el chico, decidí comunicarme con Wanda y contarle la situación. Le tomó minutos a Wanda llegar y dirigirse a mí.

–¿Cómo está? –fue lo primero en preguntar.

–No lo sé, de un momento a otro comenzó a ponerse mal. La doctora está con él desde entonces. –Hablé triste.

Después de esa pequeña charla no nos dirigimos palabra alguna. Los minutos se hacían horas, y la doctora no parecía tener intenciones de salir y decirnos algo. Luego de un rato Vision llegó con Natasha, este fue directo con Wanda para acompañarla mientras la pelirroja se dirigió hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado sin preguntar, solo me dio un abrazo. De esos abrazos que no necesitan palabras para decirte que te apoyan. Le regresé el gesto sin decir nada.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas, la situación comenzaba a preocuparnos. Natasha y Visión habían ido por café para beber pues sería una noche larga.

 —Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, él es fuerte y saldrá de esto muy pronto. Solo necesita tiempo. —Natasha me extendió un vaso con café y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

—Gracias. — Fue lo único que dije mientras tomaba el vaso y sorbía de este.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana la doctora y varias enfermeras salieron del cuarto, se veían cansadas y su expresión no ayudaba mucho.

 Los cuatro nos  levantamos pero la doctora se dirigió exclusivamente a Wanda y la alejó un poco del lugar, no se podía observar la expresión de la castaña, más no se debía ser genio para saber que algo estaba mal. Wanda negó varias veces con su cabeza para después correr dentro de la habitación mientras Vision le siguió de cerca.

Me debatí entre ir o no con la doctora y preguntarle qué había pasado. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y recordé a Natasha, entonces giré y la miré. –Tengo miedo. —Solo aquello salió de mis labios.

La doctora se dirigió con cautela a los dos que restábamos y con delicadeza nos habló. –Joven Clint, sé que esto es difícil  para usted  y la joven Maximoff.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunté con voz temblorosa y sin ver a la cara a la doctora.

—El joven Maximoff tuvo múltiples ataques cardiacos, hicimos lo que pudimos, lo tratamos de salvar pero el último fue demasiado fuerte. Su cuerpo aún se estaba curando de las balas que había recibido, estaba débil y al final no pudo soportarlo… Lo lamento demasiado, sé que el joven era muy importante para usted.

Solo escuchaba la explicación por momentos, escuchaba todo un tanto lejano y sentía cómo las lágrimas que había tratado de mantener en mis ojos comenzaron a caer una detrás de otra sin detenerse. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, no debía adivinar quién era, solo me dejé hacer mientras oía vagamente que mi amiga me decía muchas cosas pero no prestaba atención.

En mi mente pasaban imágenes, todas al mismo tiempo: la primera vez que nos vimos, las bromas que él me hizo a lo largo del tiempo que compartimos, pero lo que más recordaba era su frase predilecta, esa que se me había hecho costumbre escuchar y la cual extrañaba junto a la voz de su dueño: “¿Acaso no lo viste venir?”. Mi llanto se hizo más fuerte. Alcé la vista y me separé del abrazo de la pelirroja sin decir palabra, comenzando a caminar a la habitación donde estaba el chico.

Entré y noté cómo Wanda abrazaba el cuerpo de su gemelo mientras Vision solo se limitaba a pasar su mano en su espalda a modo de consuelo. Quería correr y hacer lo mismo que la castaña pero no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, solo observaba en el marco de la puerta mientras en mi mente seguía culpándome de todo lo que había pasado.

Wanda levantó la vista y me vio, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar pero aun así se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia mí. Me preparé para lo peor, un golpe,  o quizá ella me mataría por haberle quitado la única familia que le quedaba. Pero grande fue mi asombro al sentir como Wanda me abrazaba, y yo le regresé el abrazo.

—Perdón por todo, por no haber hecho algo para salvarlo, porque por mi culpa él está en esa camilla en vez de que yo lo estuviera. Porque por mi culpa perdiste a la familia que te quedaba, por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido y haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaría… Perdón por todo. Dije mientras mis sollozos se mezclaban con los de la castaña.

Nadie habló hasta que Wanda decidió hacerlo.

—No fue tu culpa, Pietro…. Él tenía sus motivos para hacer las cosas. Quizá para los demás él actuaba por instinto pero no es así, el hacía las cosas que consideraba estaban bien, él decidió salvarte porque te amaba, al igual que tú a él.

 Yo sabía que ambos sentían amor el uno por el otro, se podía notar por la forma en la que se miraban, y sé que tú lo amabas porque a pesar de estar en una camilla siempre estuviste con él, cuidándolo, haciéndole compañía, y eso me bastó para saber que mi hermano hizo bien al salvarte porque tú le devolviste el mismo amor que él te dio. —Se separó un poco y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi mirada reflejaba el dolor y la tristeza. Caminé hasta donde estaba Vision y comenzamos a hablar de algo que honestamente no me interesaba tanto. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Pietro, aun no puedo creer que apenas unas horas atrás estaba con vida.

Se me hace difícil saber que ya no tendré que venir hasta aquí y cuidar de él, que ya no tendré con quien distraer mis pensamientos, que la razón por la cual despertaba con un propósito en las mañanas se ha ido.

Sé que pude hacer más por él, buscar más opciones para que mejorara pero tenía la ilusión de que nada malo pasaría, que poco a poco él mejoraría y abriría sus ojos para poder ver de nuevo esas orbes azules que tanto añoraba, ver esa sonrisa tan blanca que alumbraba mis días sin siquiera darme cuenta, verlo de nuevo por los pasillos de la torre haciendo una que otra broma cual niño pequeño.

Pero ahora todo eso quedo en simplemente una “ilusión”. Sentí cómo lloraba de nuevo mientras lentamente caminaba hasta él, viendo su cuerpo ahora sin siquiera su pecho moverse, sin el característico sonido de la máquina que contaba su pulso. —Tan tranquilo. —pensé.

Comencé a recorrer su rostro con mi mano, aun guardaba rastros de calor. Rosé sus labios aun suaves y con un tono rosa que, para mi gusto, comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que el color de sus mejillas. Dirijo sutilmente mis dedos hasta sus cabellos, tan suaves y despeinados, algo largos pero de igual manera le queda el look.

—Perdóname por  darme cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde. —susurré.

Después de un tiempo Wanda regresó junto con Natasha, hablaban de cosas que honestamente no me importaban mucho hasta que escuché la palabra “funeral”, nuca pensé que una simple palabra tan corta dolería más que un golpe o que una bala. Una simple palabra provocó en mi lo que años trabajando jamás lograron hacerme sentir: “Dolor”.

Quería simplemente ignorar sus palabras, pensar que ellas no estaban aquí, a unos pasos de mí, hablando del funeral de la persona que cambió mi vida en todos los sentidos. Continué al lado de la camilla hasta que la mano de Nat tocó mi hombro, podía observar en sus ojos el dolor reflejado, me sonrió cálidamente y con un tono de voz que solo ella puede tener comenzó a hablarme.

—Debemos irnos y prepararnos para el funeral. Deben llevarse a Pietro… para prepáralo.

Noté cómo buscaba las palabras correctas, como si tuviese miedo de lastimarme más con una palabra mal interpretada. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa sin la más mínima expresión, asentí sin ganas, sabía que tarde o temprano debía dejarlo ir quisiera o no. Dediqué una última mirada al peli plata y salí de la habitación con Nat.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi habitación, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero la voz de Nat me detuvo. —Clint, promete que no harás nada si te dejo solo. —su voz sonaba preocupada y lo entendía.

—Te prometo que no haré nada de lo que me arrepienta. —hablé mientras entraba a mi habitación. Noté su ceño fruncirse y cómo sus labios se movían con intenciones de hablar. —Tranquila, confía en mí. No haré nada malo. —sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta, sin darle oportunidad de responder.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me acosté, estaba cansado física y mentalmente. Cerré mis ojos buscando algo de paz, más las imágenes y sonidos que recordaba no me dejaban ni un segundo. Un suspiro salió de mis labios y decidí darme un baño, caminé con pesadez hasta el baño dándome el aseo más rápido que había tomado en mi vida. Salí con una toalla en la cintura y con otra secaba mi cabello, dirigí mi vista a la cama pues noté que había algo encima de ella.

Avancé con duda hasta la cama para ver que era un traje negro completo, sabía que la única que estaba en la torre aparte de Wanda era Nat, además que es la única que entra a mi habitación. Me senté a lado del traje mientras pensaba en ir o no al funeral, no sabía si lograría soportar ver a Pietro en una caja sin poder sacarlo de ahí.

Después de unos minutos comencé a cambiarme sin mucho interés, decidí ir al final por Wanda, sé que tiene a Vision pero hace mucho había prometido estar con ella en todo momento. Nunca he roto una promesa y no tenía planeado empezar ahora, así caminé hasta el espejo y después de días noté mi reflejo, las ojeras tan pronunciadas como también mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar. En pocas palabras: Era un desastre.

Salí de la habitación directo a donde estaba Wanda, miré que él ya estaba aquí y pude sentir de nuevo un nudo en la garganta al ver que estaba dentro de esa gran caja de metal sin poder moverse. Sentí que todos los demás chicos entraban a la sala, al parecer habían llegado hacía unas horas, se acercaron cada uno para hablar con Wanda y conmigo. Todos me dijeron lo mismo, solo que con diferentes palabras: “No fue tu culpa, no te sientas culpable”.

El funeral fue sencillo, solo con las personas más cercanas. Hoy se cumplen cuatro meses desde que mi vida perdió sentido, cuatro meses desde que no veo a ese chico correr por la torre y molestando a los demás. Cuatro meses de muchos que me quedan sin poder compartir con él, con el chico que fue capaz de enamorarme poco a poco hasta tenerme solo para él.

Wanda pudo sobrellevar la pérdida con ayuda de todos, y más aun con la de Vison. Él ha estado con ella en todo momento, con su apoyo logró apaciguar el dolor y controlar sus poderes, y a pesar de que tiene recaídas, jamás la ha dejado sola ni un momento. Después de dos meses de terapia y ayuda logró unirse a los Vengadores, eso me hizo feliz.

Yo la he ayudado en todo lo que he podido y viceversa. Es una manera de sobrellevar el dolor de ambos.

No es como si yo no tuviera a nadie más que me apoyara, pero desde ese entonces estoy sumido en un continuo “huir de la consciencia”. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de una cosa, y es que “solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor”.


End file.
